


A Moth To Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, M/M, Sex, Stalking, first yaoi EVER, god i wrote a while ago, not insane 2p, uh shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know it probably not a good idea to take a walk in the middle of the night, but... I had to see him! That lovely, long haired Spaniard  I've been kind of stalking for the past three weeks. I don't know why I'm just kind of drawn to him like a moth is to fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moth To Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first yoai fan-fiction also I've never finished a fan fiction. So Expect the worst! Please I welcome all criticism but please be nice. Oh 2p! Spaceman and Human names used

I know it probably not a good idea to take a walk in the middle of the night, but... I had to see him! That lovely, long haired Spaniard I've been kind of stalking for the past three weeks. I don't know why I'm just kind of drawn to him like a moth is to fire. He is my fire so to speak, in my judgmental life. Feliciano already hates me for going directly against the catholic religion. So what I play for the same team, one say Feli's gonna meet a wonderful man and fall in love with him...

Okay...Lets get back on topic. I can't find that Spaniard anywhere, I swore I just saw him a second ago.

“Hello.” A husky voice behind me says. I whip around to see who it was only to be looking at a man's broad chest. I look up and see the Spaniard’s lovely purple eyes. But the man wasn't smiling.

“Why have you been following me?” he asked.

“I-i-i haven't” I manage to stammer.

“Then why do I always see you and those damnable pink sunglasses every night?” The Spaniard asked.

I Finally get my courage up and say “ Well I'm the king of this town and PINK is totally in this year!”

This makes the man laugh. “Oh, really the king more like the Drag Queen!”

 

This infuriates me “ I'll have you know the whole Italian Mafia is under my control. Not so bad for a 'Drag Queen'! Huh?”

“Not bad I guess, but should I be more scared of you or the Mafia you control?” The man asks curiously.

“Just who so you think you are making threats to a Mob Boss?” I scream furiously.

“Antonio Fernando Carriedo, at your service.” The Spaniard pronounced proudly.

“Well, Okay Antonio. I now know your name but I'm afraid I must bid you good-bye.” I run away feeling my face burning up. I don't stop running until I've reached my front door. I try my best to walk inside quietly since it's like two in the morning.

Guess who's lying on the couch snuggling up to a very muscular German, that’s right my homo-phobic brother.

“Aw!” I let slip out a little too loudly. Feliciano jumps from the Germans arms like a cat just sprayed with water.

“ L-l-l-lovino, I thought you were upstairs. I-i'm sor...” Feliciano trys to say but I quickly stop him by sticking my hand up.

“No hard feelings Feli, I knew this would happen after were related to Grandpa Rome, after all.” I remarked, then headed upstairs leaving Feliciano baffled. I stopped at the top to listen to their conversation. The man ends up being a man called Ludwig, and him and Feli are going over to his house since they have training later. 

So I continue to walk the now empty house to find my room at the end of the hallway. I walk through the door seeing the comfort from the bed calling me, but I resist and decide to take a shower. I needed time to “cool off” and think about what exactly just happened. The hot water does wonders to ease my body of it's troubles.

'I mean why do I feel like I just need to throw my self at that man, I mean Antonio. I wish I could have just kept my distance and admired from afar, my obsession would go away after a while. Wouldn't it? I mean like that man would ever role my way, he's probably at a bar right now hitting on one of the many beauties of Italy.

The thought of him with a woman infuriates me. Then a lovelier image of him groping my body pops into my mind. My body immediately responds with excitement. My body heats up even though I'm already under the heated water. I have to calm my body.

“Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies” I whisper trying to imagine. My body immediately responds falling back into place. I finish my shower trying not to think anymore, just replacing my boxers. My hair plastered onto my forehead, I pull it back with a headband.

I walk back into the coolness of the room over to my bed. My arms soon become gooseflesh, but it's not because it's cold. It's because Antonio is sitting in the middle of my bed. He soon notices me and stands up, making me suddenly feel very small.

“Nice room you've got here.” He says seductively. I shiver in delight, painfully aware of how his seduction is working.

“ W-w-what are you doing in my room?” My voice barely a whisper.

“Well, personally since you know my name I'd like to know the name of my stalker.” He says gentally stroking my cheek.

“L-l-Lovino Vargas,” I say but I can't even hear myself.

“Lovino, huh? Even sounds likes a girls name.” Antonio coos. I would have melted hearing my name on his lips but being compared to a girl kind of pisses me off.

“Girl, my fucking ITALIAN ASS!!” I freeze, I haven't cussed since I was a small bambino.

“Feliciano was right you are quite feisty, but that won't stop me.” He says as I'm pushed onto the bed.

“Wait, You know Feli??” I say with surprise. I truly wanted to say more but I was silenced with a kiss. At first it was very gental, then he ran his tongue against my lip begging for entrance. Of course how could I refuse, at first we fight for dominance but I soon give in letting him take the lead.

He releases my lips, but a trail of spit still connects us. His purple eyes clouded with lust. 'OHMIGAWD, and here I never thought this would happen is only in dreams.'

“Wait, wait.” I say pushing him off.

“What?” He says in frustration.

“ Your into guys?” I ask kinda of stupidly.

“Would I really be doing this if I wasn't” He says with irritation. In which I felt my underwear ripped off me, exposing my manhood to the cool air. Reminding me how I was already erect, almost missing the painful friction I begin to try to hump the air.

“ I-it's not fair if I'm the only one naked.” I say fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He begins to laugh, I blush at the sound. He soon cuts it short by ripping his own shirt and throwing off to no-where-land. I shiver and moan a his begin to tweak my own already hardened nipples.

I begin to slide my hands down his own chest and into his pants, soon removing them and throwing them aside. He begins to sit up on his knees as I gaze upon his throbbing shaft. I can almost feel the drool pool in my mouth. I begin to lean down, my face reddening from the heat. He looks at me concerned but soon realizes what I'm doing and smirks.

I take that as an approval and begin to take the head into my mouth. I think 'Oh god, how long has it been since I've tasted a man? Four weeks? Four months? I really can't remember.' So as I begin to lick the slit I can taste the salty pre-cum leaking out. I laugh at the familiar taste, making Antonio moan. He trys to grab hold of my hair, brushing against that dreaded italian curl. A moan from me follows shortly after, but with something in my mouth it comes out as a muffled groan.

Trying to ignore my own urges I finally begin to put his whole length into my mouth. He again grabs my hair, catching a firm grasp on my curl. Causing me to grab my own length and begin pumping. While my head was in a slow steady bobbing motion around his throbbing length. I hear an excited groan from Antonio , still having a firm hold of my hair he begins to buck his hips in a rhythmic motion with my mouth. My other hand finds his hips and holds on for dear life as his bucking becomes erratic. He pulls the curl making my other hand begin to pump erraticly as well. I can tell we're both so close.

And so with a few more rough toughs of my hair I begin to see white and spill myself out onto my bed's comforter. In a few more thrust Antonio also spills himself into my mouth, I try to swallow all of it but It's to much for me to handle, and it drips out the sides.

He pulls me into a long rough kiss. He then pulls back and I give him a look begging it not to be over. He soon flips me over onto my belly.

“Butt in the air.” he commands, and I do just that. I soon find out that his tongue is intruding my hole. The warm, wet muscle at first feels uncomfortable then I soon become used to it. Soon a long slender finger replaces the tongue followed by a second, he begins to scissor the two stretching me out for his length. The third finger comes in at a weird angle hitting that spot that made me scream. 

“Found it” Antonio says with amusement. He soon removes his fingers receiving a hateful look from me. But He grips my hips lining his length with my newly stretched hole. Plunges in balls deep causing tears to well up.

“A-ah, so fucking tight.” Antonio says with strain.

After a little while I scream at him to move. He gladly complies by thrusting in and out at a steady pace all at different angles. After a few thrust he hits the spot again making me see stars.

“A—ah, FUCK!” I moan. I sense him smirk as he twirls me around his shaft, to face him. I grab onto his back as he begins to thrust again. Hitting the same spot over, and over, I feel my self so, so close to my second orgasim.

He soon begins to nip at my ears and collar bone obliviously leaving bruises. So I bite down hard on his shoulder sucking afterward leaving a big nice bruise.

I soon scream softly as his movements become more erratic, I try to slam myself in time with his thrust to take as much of him as I could. In a few thrust my body falls back, I see white, and scream his name! A couple more ans Antonio does the same, a few thrust follow to ride out the organism's high. He pulls out and slumps on the bed beside me?

“Was that rape?” I ask sleepily.

“It's not rape if you like it, Lovi.” Antonio says out of breath. I soon curl up beside him and drift to sleep.

…...........

In the morning Antonio's gone, but a card with a number and a note on it is in his place. The card says “Lets get dinner sometime, Lovino – Antonio”  
I giggle with excitement.

“I can't wait!” I reply to the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm sorry I meant it to be rape hence the ending but I thought It'd be cooler if I did that so..... Hope you Enjoy!!!!!!!!!


End file.
